Wash Day
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: She was busy examining the paint chips on her toenails so it took a while for her to notice that she had company. Self-consciousness caught up with her, she was just in her underwear and when she risked a look so was he, but he looked glorious.


Allison shivered when the cold air of the basement kissed her bare shoulders. Granted it was three in the morning, but it was also September. Allison ignored it and thumped her laundry basket on top of one of the machines. This early she had the place to herself and she made a note to come back at this time from now on. Colours, darks, whites were all on at once and Allison turned to lean against the machine in the middle.

She was busy examining the paint chips on her toenails so it took a while for her to notice that she had company. Self-consciousness caught up with her, she was just in her underwear and when she risked a look so was he, but he looked glorious.

Black boxers stretched over his butt, fuzzy and muscular thighs, and his back muscles, god they rippled as he dropped his washing into a machine. He had dark hair and a Celtic symbol tattooed between his shoulder blades. Allison let her eyes drop back to his butt and then she was looking at the impressive bulge at the front.

Allison dropped her eyes to somewhere between her toes and his crotch but she couldn't keep the heat off her face. Thankfully he hadn't said anything. Allison folded her arms across her midriff where her new naval piercing was still tender. The hiss at the accidental brush of her arm was unintentional.

'Are you cold?' He asked. Allison was forced to look up. He had washboard abs and firm pectorals and a scruffy beard. Allison was done for; there was no way she was getting past this.

'A little,' Allison admitted shifting her arm and hoping he wouldn't notice.

'I'm usually alone in here,' he said with a tug of his lips.

'I'm new.' Allison blurted.

'I figured. Derek.'

'Sorry?' Allison titled.

'My name. It's Derek. It's what they call me.' Derek said teasingly.

'I'm called Allison, that's my name, Allison.' Allison swallowed. She was such an idiot. College was meant to be different, a fresh start and here she was making a fool of herself. Nothing was going the way it should, and this was just another fuck up to add to her list of failures.

'So how did you end up in halls?' He asked as he lifted himself onto one of the driers. She noticed a book by his hand, wondered what he was reading. Perhaps thru could talk about the book instead of Allison.

'I was assigned here,' Allison said softly.

'Usually only freshmen stay in halls,' Derek shrugged.

'I am,' Allison said.

'Oh,' Derek's eyebrows drew together. 'You look older, I thought junior actually.'

'I'm twenty. I was held back a year in school and then took a year out with my ex-boyfriend,' Allison bit her bottom lip. She wasn't going to think of that asshole, she was just beginning to push him out of her mind.

'I'm a TA. Part of the programme is putting me in halls as a student councillor, as if I didn't have enough to do already. I'm on the third floor.' Derek offered.

Allison smiled at him. 'So am I,' she said. 'I was moved.'

'Do you have a private room?' Derek wondered.

'No, my new roommate had a disagreement with her old one,' Allison explained. Derek nodded. 'So what do you teach? Or study?'

'History, Medieval Europe and into the early modern period,' Derek lifted a shoulder.

'I haven't picked a major yet. I like my mix of classes,' Allison smiled.

'Three in the morning is an odd time to do your washing. I've always done it at this time but I'm a night owl.' Derek said.

'My boyfriend- ex boyfriend is dating again. Already.' Allison tugged at her bottom lip with her fingers and rested her eyes on the grimy paint on the wall.

'Oh, that must be awkward. When did you break up?' Derek said.

'Eight days ago. They've already been on three dates,' Allison said.

'That's shit,' Derek swallowed.

'I found out tonight from a friend. I just thought that I meant more to him than that, you know?' Allison said.

'Hey, of course I know. That's a shitty thing to do,' Derek said.

Allison nodded. She felt silly for sharing that secret; she didn't want to appear clingy. 'So, where are the best places to eat around here?' Changing the subject seemed like a good idea. Derek grinned at her and launched into a rundown of his favourite restaurants and diners.

#

The next time Allison saw Derek he was returning from a workout. She smiled sweetly when he held the door open for her. Kira, her roommate, hooked an arm through Allison's. 'I would.' Kira said.

Allison felt a little blush creep up her neck but she ignored it. 'Me too.'

Their paths crossed naturally, but Allison chanced her arm. It was the last Thursday of October and Allison found herself in the laundry in the basement at three am. 'Seriously, you're just asking for it,' Allison muttered as she dropped the sweats she'd been wearing.

'Asking for what?' Derek said. Allison startled and turned in time to catch his eyes on her ass.

'A horror movie incident,' Allison said trying to smile as Derek caught the back of the blue t-shirt he wore and dragged it off his body.

'It's the perfect setting for a murder. Secluded basement, attractive chick in her underwear,' Derek said dumping powder into the machine.

'Did you just call me a chick?' Allison asked.

'Sure, why not?' Derek said as he lifted himself onto a machine. His muscles flexed deliciously.

'Impossible!' Allison narrowed her eyes. They made small talk after that, Allison learned that Derek's older sister was a psychologist, his mother a forensic profiler, and his younger siblings were indecisive. Allison shared stories of a childhood moving around the country until her mother put a stop to it at seventeen.

In November, when it was cooler, Derek brought flasks of coco and pastries. In December everything fell to pieces because Allison ended up at a party, the same party as Derek.

#

It wasn't that Allison thought they had something special, they didn't, but she expected more for some reason. She thought Derek may have considered her a friend and if her crush was more than it should have been then it hurt no one but she when she found out Derek didn't return her feelings, but the sight of Derek, first doing body shots, and then receiving a lap dance from one of Santa's elves stung.

Allison hadn't wanted to go to the party but Kira's boyfriend's brother would be there and Kira hadn't met him yet. It was also going to be more post grad students than anything else and Kira had been alarmed at the thought of being abandoned.

'We should go,' Allison told Kira.

'No way are you leaving me!' Kira pressed a red solo cup into Allison's hand. The beer was slightly warm but Allison took a mouthful.

'Unless you're invited, freshmen, especially those which fit into the teenage category, are not welcome,' a guy sneered.

'Hey leave off,' Scott said sliding an arm around Kira.

'What about you?' Pale eyes slid the length of Allison's torso.

'She's with me, now fuck off,' an arm was draped over Allison's shoulder, and a warm body pressed against her. Allison dropped her eyes to the hairs on Derek's arm, not wanting to look at the awkward man staring Derek out. When he was away Allison turned to Derek. 'You made it.' He said before she could speak.

'Yeah,' Allison said.

'I told Scott to invite you along, I've been wrapped up in a paper and I finally turned it in thirty minutes before I arrived here,' Derek said. His breath was whiskey warm, a smell Allison liked and his body was a little drunk heavy but Allison didn't mind at all.

'So you have nothing to do over Christmas?' Allison asked.

'Marking,' Derek snorted. 'I've got the freshman papers.'

'Derek!' A voice called out. It was the blond girl who had given Derek the lap dance when Allison arrived. 'And who is this?'

Derek rolled his eyes but there was a fond smile on his lips. 'Allison this is Erica,' Derek said.

Allison had never felt more like a piece of meat as Erica's eyes raked over her body. Her smile was all predator. 'Now that I can get into,' Erica leered. 'Come dance with me.'

'I really should be heading back I've got a long drive tomorrow,' Allison said.

'Don't worry, Derek can come too, if he can manage it,' Erica teased with a smile up at Derek. Derek smiled back.

'No, no I really have to go I'm going to be exhausted tomorrow and-' Allison turned away, ignoring the shouts behind her. She stumbled out of the house and made her way back onto the well-lit campus. One of the golf buggy taxis offered her a ride and she took it, thanking the driver at her door.

Allison felt like an idiot as she stripped her clothes. This whole time Derek had been setting her up with his friend Erica. Or perhaps they were a couple wanting Allison to join them for a bit of fun on the side. Allison didn't know nor did she care. She got into bed determined to sleep.

In the morning Allison was dressed before Kira returned. She left a note for her roommate then opened the door. Derek sat with his back against the wall across from her room. He was asleep and didn't hear her until the door closed. He blinked up at her, looking adorable.

'You should go to bed,' Allison said.

'Allison,' Derek said but he was struggling to get to his feet.

'Please, just go get some proper sleep,' she said. He called after her once more but Allison didn't look back.

#

January brought a blanket of snow and fresh new classes. Allison wasn't really paying attention when she sat down. The professor soon started her introductions which included one Derek Hale, her TA. Derek would be responsible for hosting one compulsory seminar on professor Dents behalf.

Allison avoided eye contact but at one point she was sure Derek was looking at her. A quick glance his way found him focused on professor Dent. Allison reluctantly signed up for a seminar as instructed and made her way back to her dorm. No one knocked other than Kira's study group. Allison tried to convince herself she wasn't disappointed, hadn't made a mistake.

Derek's seminars were interesting and interactive. Allison listened quietly without drawing any of his attention, leaving a handful to do the talking. It was the end of the third week when Derek called her name. 'I don't want you holding yourself back just because of some awkward backstory,' Derek said as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

'I'm not. By the time I'm ready to add to the discussion someone else has spoken up,' Allison said. It was almost the truth.

Derek nodded. 'Well you're welcome to speak up too. Look, Allison, can we talk. This tension between us, I don't like it.'

'I have some spare time,' Allison said.

'Fancy a coffee?' Derek said.

'I- yeah-' Allison said but her cell phone was ringing and there was no caller ID. Allison answered.

'Ms Argent, my name is Doctor Casey. I believe you're the emergency contact for Isaac Lahey,' a deep voice said.

'Yes,' Allison said drawing her thumbnail to her mouth.

'I'm afraid he's been in an accident,' the doctor said. Allison listened as he talked and confirmed she understood everything.

'That was a hospital in Miami. My ex-boyfriend has been in an accident involving a boat of some kind. I'm still his emergency contact,' Allison said.

'What happened?' Derek said.

'Don't know but I need to go there apparently,' Allison said.

'Look, take my number,' Derek said taking her cell phone and punching his number in, 'call me if you need me.'

'Yeah, I'm sorry about the coffee,' Allison said.

'Go!' Derek told her. Allison did, leaving Derek behind for a second time.

#

'He broke ribs, his shoulder, and left hip. Basically bones I can't pronounce. His girlfriend's there now,' Allison said.

'Sucks,' Derek said.

'Yeah. She's his emergency contact but we cleared the air so-' Allison fingered a scarf hanging on a rail.

'I'll be in the laundrette at three,' Derek said as Allison checked her flight time.

'I may see if I'm awake enough to visit,' Allison said.

'I'm on my last t-shirt,' Derek admitted. Allison laughed and Derek laughed with her.

'I'll see you in the laundrette.' Allison said. Derek hummed happily. They said goodbye and Allison slid her cell phone into her pocket. She had only been away a week but she had spoken to Derek every day since. At first Allison had been upset over Isaac's condition, and then Isaac's girlfriend had verbally attacked her while Isaac was unconscious. He stayed that way for almost forty eight hours, and one doctor had took Allison into a private room to discuss what would have to happen if Isaac didn't wake. That had resulted in a midnight phone call complete with tears and soothing words from Derek.

After Isaac came around the phone calls turned light hearted. Derek explained about how he and Erica were best friends, how Erica knew everything about him. Her invitation for Allison to dance with them was no more than her way of making sure they got together.

One of the stores in the terminal caught Allison's eye, and she walked towards it. Her flight wasn't for another hour and Allison knew she had time. The lingerie ranged from plain to downright filthy, with slits everywhere. Allison selected a red bra and pantie set.

'Is there anything else?' The cashier asked as she rang it up.

'I'm going to have sex for the first time with my...friend...' Allison felt a furious blush rising. 'Should I wear stockings?'

'Hey, don't be embarrassed, you're hot. He'll love it. As for stockings, I don't know. It might be on a couch or a bed and you could end up overheating,' the cashier grinned.

Allison had never spoken so bluntly to a stranger in her life. 'It's going to be on a washing machine,' Allison said. The cashier laughed playfully and winked.

'Keep it saucy. No, I wouldn't wear stockings on the washing machine,' she said.

'Good. You've been a tremendous help. My girlfriends would have asked too many questions,' Allison said.

'Well have fun,' the cashier winked. Allison's flight was called soon after and she settled in for a nap, she would need it if she was going to meet Derek at three am.

#

Derek was late. It was almost five past and Allison was freezing, but that could have been due to the fact that it was early February and she was wearing only her underwear. She had just eased herself back on top of the machine when Derek walked through the door.

'Hi,' Allison said shyly.

'Hello,' Derek said. He went through the steps of putting his laundry into the machine and then stripped. Allison couldn't help but laugh out loud when she spotted the shorts he wore._ Slap Happy _along with a handprint was printed on the left side while big lip marks were on the right side. 'I told you I was running out of clean clothes!' Derek snapped the waist band. 'These are my big sisters idea of a joke.'

Allison covered her mouth as Derek prowled closer. He stopped in front of her and gently took her hand from her mouth. Allison shifted her legs a little allowing him to step between her knees. It was Allison who made the next move, pressing her hand against his shoulder.

'You look good,' Derek swallowed as his hands skimmed her thighs. Allison hooked a leg around him.

'So do you,' Allison whispered. Derek closed the gap between them and Allison touched his neck as their lips moved together. Derek tasted of mint, like he'd just brushed his teeth. Allison was glad she'd done the same.

'How was your flight?' He murmured as his lips travelled down her neck. His stubble burned her but Allison liked the feeling, she liked knowing where he was against her, that he was marking her.

'It was- oh,' Allison breathed as Derek sucked a mark against her throat. He kept his hands trailed over her legs and sides; it was Allison who guided his hands to the sides of her breasts.

'Can I?' Derek asked. Allison squeezed his hands and moaned at the sensations it caused. He used his mouth next, sucking her nipple through the lace, and then he removed it completely. 'God you're so fucking hot Allison.'

'You are too,' Allison said as Derek moved to kiss her mouth again. She slid her hands down his back, pausing at the waistband of his boxers. 'May I?'

'Yeah, you may,' Derek's smile was full of warmth and fun. She pushed her fingers under the waistband of his shorts and edged them down his hips and over the swell of his ass. Derek dipped his mouth to her nipples again as she brushed her knuckles against his cock. 'Fuck.'

'Derek,' she moaned as he licked the valley between her breasts, and then moved lower. His fingers hooked into her panties and he dragged them from her thighs, dropping them on the floor. He took the time to step out of his own shorts.

'How far do you want to go?' Derek asked reaching for her hand and delivering a surprisingly chaste kiss to her knuckles.

'I want to go all the way,' Allison lifted her chin. Derek nodded and stepped away, returning a few moments later with a book. Several condoms were tucked inside. 'Clever.'

'You know, I didn't picture our first time in here,' Derek said stepping back between Allison's legs and grazing his thumbs over her nipples.

'Poetic?' Allison said as Derek fell to his knees. He dragged her hips forward and parted her folds, licking into her cunt.

'Filthy,' Derek groaned as he mouthed her. He used his tongue and teeth too, sucking her clit then laving it with the flat of his tongue, his fingers slid into her soaking channel, and she clenched around them as she bucked her hips.

'Fuck!' Allison cried out as her orgasm began to burn in her toes. Derek grunted, his mouth unstoppable as she came grinding against him. Derek stood and caught her lips in a kiss. She felt him reach for the rubbers beside her, and then the sound of the pack being torn open. 'Need help?' Allison asked as she wrapped fingers around his length.

'Fuck,' Derek said as Allison took over her hands on his cock, lips on his neck. She scraped her teeth against his throat and listened to his moan as she shifted, positioning him at her entrance.

Derek took his time, pressing his hips forward until Allison hooked her ankles at the small of his back. 'Good,' Allison said as Derek filled her.

'Yeah?' Derek asked, meeting her lips in a kiss. He thrust gently at first but his pace picked up. His hands gripped her hips dragging her onto his cock with each movement.

Allison could feel her blood pumping in her ears, and Derek's skin tasted of salt. Their moans and grunts filled the room as they came closer to orgasm, and Allison was shocked to find herself coming on his cock. Derek slumped against her a moment later.

'I wish we'd done this in bed instead of here,' he muttered into her shoulder.

'Why?' Allison asked as she ran her fingers through his thick hair.

'Because we need to move our clothes to a dryer soon,' he moaned. Allison giggled and Derek joined her, his mouth finding hers in a kiss.

Derek tossed the condom in the trash and handed Allison the t-shirt he'd been wearing when he came in. 'I'm cold,' Allison said. Derek pressed a key into her hand.

'Go up to my room, I'll bring our stuff up when it's done,' Derek promised.

'Come with me, we'll get it later,' Allison pleaded. Derek made a noise and then he was stuffing their clothes into a dryer and hurrying behind Allison. The room was dark when they got in, but Derek guided her through a door and into a bed. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

#

Allison woke to the sight of a full basket of laundry, his stuff and hers mixed together. Derek shifted behind her on the bed, pressing his lips into her neck. 'Happy anniversary,' he muttered.

'Idiot,' Allison laughed but it died away when she noticed a small black box nestled between a dress and one of Derek's socks.

'I think four years is long enough, don't you?' Derek whispered.

'Derek?' Allison said.

'Marry me?' Derek asked.

Allison smile and took his hand, falling back into bed, tangled around him.


End file.
